Skill-Graph
The Skill-Graph is a compendium of details concerning one's ability in combat, and their interactions with the world. These details will be sorted into eight given attributes, each helping express the skill of a shinobi within certain areas. These attributes are: Strength, agility, stamina, intelligence, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. All of these when culminated together form the prowess of a shinobi and will affect their very use of it all in the way they treat the world around them. The Stats Starting off is a brief explanation or review over each attribute, and in turn what they will affect in terms of your ability within this world as a shinobi. Strength Starting off in this list is strength, perhaps the most physical of all attributes. While strength will help determine what may essentially be the base of your power (given it essentially determines the most basic of actions like lifting things; etc.) In fighting, this generally will not pose much importance as it does through interaction of the world, but even basic taijutsu with brute strength can lead to broken bones from mere swings. Additionally so, strength will not determine much in one's own jutsu however it may play some roles in brute jutsu such as: Arhat Fist, Earth Mausoleum Dumpling; etc. Agility Further on is agility, perhaps the second in line in the most physical of the attributes compiled in the Skill-Graph. Basically what agility does, is that it helps determines one's ability in not only general speed but their dexterity which can sometimes help in reference in tough situations if the character in question could dodge an insanely fast jutsu (I.E Kirin). In general, agility does not hold much place in things for assisting your jutsu, but it does help provide a foothold in basic fighting as much as strength does. Where someone in brute strength may be able to take someone out in slow, heavy punches; someone with great agility will probably be able to dodge those ridiculous punches and return with swift vengeance in a series of lightning fast strikes. Stamina Stamina is a simple attribute, with not much purpose in how it affects your fight however it does play an important role in fighting. More or less simply, stamina will help determine one's threshold of chakra and how many times they may be able to use immense jutsu within a day (or specifically a fight). This threshold of chakra differs for everyone, and as they bring up their level of stamina, this threshold increases and their chakra reserves grow larger so that they may begin to use those higher jutsu more regularly. The function of stamina works via a simple given amount of numbers within one's stamina stats. Depending upon its level: It will determine how many times you can use your most powerful jutsu within a fight/day. One's chakra threshold starts off in simple numbers, but as they head up these limit numbers will no longer apply and then they can use such ranked jutsu commonly. More information can be seen below. B-ranked jutsu: *1 use at 8 points (genin level). *2 uses at 0 points (chūnin level). *3 uses at 2 points (chūnin level). *No limit at 4 points (chūnin level). A-ranked jutsu: *1 use at 6 points (chūnin level). *2 uses at 0 points (n. jōnin level). *3 uses at 3 points (n. jōnin level). *No limit at 5 points (n. jōnin level). S-ranked jutsu: *1 use at 6 points (jōnin level). *2 uses at 7 points (s-rank level). *3 uses at 14 points (s-rank level). Intelligence Intelligence is last to the more ordane physical stats, however it is not as on part with its name like the others. When most people think of intelligence, they generally do think of someone who is noticeably smart. Whereas their intellect shows in the way they do things, or maybe the way they speak. While this still applies to some given degree in intellect, intellect in this degree more-so means someone's battle experience. Because of this, this attribute will directly affect one's amount of jutsu they may have. Because of this, every two units of intelligence will amount to one jutsu in your jutsu list. I.E, I'm a chūnin with a four out of eight in my intelligence, because of that I would have 7 jutsu in my list (this is because of my overlapping points from being a genin). Other than this important aspect, intelligence may play some more minor roles in how your fights will work out or even the results of them. Because of this, intelligence will more affect medical ninjutsu such as: Body Pathway Derangement and even the ways another person may counter such devastating things. Hand Seals Hand-seals is perhaps the most minor of attributes, which deals with one's use of hand seals as noted before. The reason why it is so minor is given to the fact that if say a struggle were to occur by using two jutsu at once, an intercept can be made possible if hand seals is enough to outweight the opponent. In this way, more advanced counters can be made by an opponent. Unfortunately, for now, this will be the only role that hand seals will play for this group but maybe the future will show better developments... Ninjutsu As the last three attributes in line, jutsu attributes will play a relatively important role in building up your character's arsenal of general ability. As the other jutsu stats do, this attribute will deal specifically with one's ability within this specific branch of jutsu. This is simply done through one's level within these types of attributes, whereas it is determined to the highest extent of what jutsu they may use. As you can imagine, and as was said before: There are prerequisites needed to be met in order to use higher-rank jutsu. Reaching a certain level in an attribute before advancing onto the next overall skill results in the use of more advanced jutsu (I.E, being able to use your single B-rank jutsu because you have chūnin skill in your ninjutsu when you're a genin). The attributes required for using these higher-ranked jutsu can be seen below. *C through E-rank jutsu: 2 points in ninjutsu (genin level). *B-rank jutsu: 2 points in ninjutsu (chūnin level). *A-rank jutsu: 2 points in ninjutsu (n. jōnin level). *S-rank jutsu: 2 points in ninjutsu (jōnin level). Genjutsu Genjutsu is perhaps one of the lesser used and perhaps more unorthodox of jutsu. This is perhaps because IRP, it is a much more difficult thing to use when as in comparison to ninjutsu and genjutsu which is more corporeal than genjutsu is. Just like the other jutsu attributes, the effects of this are simply limited to one's given prestige or experience within this branch of jutsu. As you can imagine, and as was said before: There are prerequisites needed to be met in order to use higher-rank jutsu. Reaching a certain level in an attribute before advancing onto the next overall skill results in the use of more advanced jutsu (I.E, being able to use your single B-rank jutsu because you have chūnin skill in your genjutsu when you're a genin). The attributes required for using these higher-ranked jutsu can be seen below. *C through E-rank jutsu: 2 points in genjutsu (genin level). *B-rank jutsu: 2 points in genjutsu (chūnin level). *A-rank jutsu: 2 points in genjutsu (n. jōnin level). *S-rank jutsu: 2 points in genjutsu (jōnin level). Taijutsu Taijutsu, while not as commonly looked upon as ninjutsu is, still holds an important place within one's ability. While it does not have an explicit impact upon one's ability, given the fact one can't simply limit people's use of their character in fighting, but it stills carries over the fact that this represents one's skill in taijutsu. As with other jutsu attributes, this is done through the experience of one's ability in this branch which carries over to how high of a rank of jutsu one can use. As you can imagine, and as was said before: There are prerequisites needed to be met in order to use higher-rank jutsu. Reaching a certain level in an attribute before advancing onto the next overall skill results in the use of more advanced jutsu (I.E, being able to use your single B-rank jutsu because you have chūnin skill in your taijutsu when you're a genin). The attributes required for using these higher-ranked jutsu can be seen below. *C through E-rank jutsu: 2 points in taijutsu (genin level). *B-rank jutsu: 2 points in taijutsu (chūnin level). *A-rank jutsu: 2 points in taijutsu (n. jōnin level). *S-rank jutsu: 2 points in taijutsu (jōnin level). Stat Info This section will deal with the numbers you'll have for each level of skill there is for this group and in it there will be a brief review over each stat and what it does and how it reflects within the world so that accurate data is represented and through that you may understand the accuracy of how you'll be able to operate and move. Before delving into too many details, it should be understood that the beginning level is generally meant to represent someone who is starting fresh upon their journey, not an insanely powerful shinobi with the power to punch through walls, neither one with enough agility or power to sweep a jinchūriki off of his or her feet, but instead we begin this journey as normal shinobi who throughout this long process of life they ascend to new heights. Now, let us take a look at the Character Stats themselves through a mere example. In this example, you can see a perfect example on how the average genin's Skill-Graph would be set up. What each part stands for, and how to use this template will be further explained below. #Attribute have: This parameter is simply meant to how many units you have within this. In example, if I wanted a 6 out of 10 in the strength parameter, I would put 6 in the Str. have parameter. #Attribute goal: This parameter dictates one goal, or rather the maximum amount of points within that skill. These goals represent the maximum amount of points within a given skill level. #Attribute level: This is one's skill level in a given section, each attribute is independent of one another. This way someone could be a chūnin, but have some attributes that of a jōnin. #Attribute overall: This parameter shows how many points are in a section, overall; this including points from previous rank. This helps when trying to see how much jutsu you can have and so on when you progress to later ranks. Rank Numbers Genin Starting points: 32 points. (Goal = 8 points.) Attributes *May have C-E rank jutsu. **May have a single B-rank jutsu (if you have the appropriate stats in any jutsu attribute, must be trained for). *May only have 1 chakra nature (I.E: Water, earth, fire; etc.). Chūnin Starting points: 40 points. (Goal = 10 points.) Attributes *May have B-E rank jutsu. **May have a single A-rank jutsu (if you have the appropriate stats in any jutsu attribute, must also be reviewed by Advisory member or leader, and must be trained for.) *May only have 1 chakra nature. N. Jōnin Starting points: 60 points. (Goal = 12 points.) Attributes *May have A-E rank jutsu. **May have a single S-rank jutsu (if you have the appropriate stats in any jutsu attribute, must be also reviewed by the leader, and must be trained for.) *May have 2 chakra natures. ---- Jōnin Starting points: 70 points. (Goal = 14 points.) Attributes *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have two S-rank jutsu (if you have the appropriate stats in any jutsu attribute, must also be reviewed by the leader, and second S-rank must be trained for.) *May have 3 chakra natures. ---- S-Rank Starting points: 80 points. (Goal = 16 points.) Attributes: *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have 3 S-rank jutsu, must be reviewed by the leader. *May have 4 chakra natures. Kage (Goal = 18 points.) Starting points: 90 points. Maximum points: 180 points. Attributes *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have 5 S-rank jutsu, must be reviewed by the leader. *May have 5 chakra natures. *Levels only attainable by that of a kage. Trivia *Keru (Keruberosu) has helped contribute to this ongoing creation by suggesting some changes in Stamina and Genjutsu, making it into what it is now. Category:Informational